Sailing the Seas
by miscellaneousmushroom
Summary: Lance, Gwaine, Leon, and Mordred are traders. Lance is accidentally paid gold in which a ring on a chain was found with it. Little does He know that pirates are raiding ships to find that ring, but it is stolen from Lance . Then, Arthur, and his crew, Merlin, Gwen, and Morgana, raid their ship; Lance learns that not all pirates are outcasts once he met them. Searching for the ring
1. Chapter 1

Lance scanned the wonderfully blue abyss that was the ocean as his ship rocked steadily back and forth over the waves. He settled his hand on the strong dark would that was stained from high tides. He inhaled the smell of salty water and felt the small gusts of wind blow against his prickly jaw. He adjusted the white billowing sleeves on his shirt and moved his feet around in his leather boots before turning and helping his friends with the cargo. Gwaine and Leon were heaving heavy boxes of bottled rum from below in the hull.

"Mind giving us a hand, mate?" Gwaine grunted as he set the box down. Lance laughed and walked over to help with the others. Lance, Gwaine, and Leon were traders. They transported goods for a living. Once all the boxes were on top of the deck, Lance sighed with relief as he wiped dripping sweat from his forehead. Their Captain, Mordred, stood tall in his navy blue coat and black boots. His curly brown hair framed his angular face and his green-blue eyes. He turned the wheel with a confidence of a well-experienced sailor. Gwaine ran a hand through his messy dark brown hair and laughed his brown eyes twinkling. "Well, it's done!" Leon laid back his head and let his blond curly hair fall away from his blue eyes. Lance sat thoughtfully.

"Have any of you ever met a pirate?" Lance thought aloud suddenly. All was quiet on the ship. All he could hear was the breathing of the three of them, the turning of the wheel, and the ship creaking over the waves. "Well?"

"I have." Gwaine said. "They're so arrogant."

"Like you?" Leon laughed.

Gwaine's face was grave. "Even worse." All was quiet afterwards. They sat with their elbows resting on their knees.

They listened to the crashing of the waves until Mordred yelled, "Get ready to unload cargo!" They looked over the edge of the ship and saw the beautiful unnamed islands of Camelot. They stood and brushed themselves off. Lance let down the ramp once the ship was secure to the docks. Lance jogged over to lift the heavy crates. He strained his muscles and heaved the box whilst balancing down the ramp. After all the boxes were on the decks, they went down to collect their reward. The trader handed each of them a small velvet pouch. When Lance opened his he saw beautiful gold coins. He secured the pouch to his belt and nodded at the tradesman.

"I have one more thing for you boys!" He gestured them over to his dirty greasy self. He opened a messenger pack and pulled out four sheathed daggers. "To pay for the last trade." He handed one to Gwaine. When he unsheathed it, it had a simple silver blade but the handle was hand carved into beautiful runes and symbols. "The strength. The symbols read, 'The magic, the strength and the bravery." Gwaine smiled and fastened the dagger to his belt. The tradesman handed Leon slightly longer dagger. When he unsheathed it, the blade was gold with a patterned handle. "The survivor." He smiled. "To the dark days, when you sailed the seas in nothing but a small rowboat. That, sir, is worth admiration." Next he handed Lance a dagger. Lance noticed right away, it was curved, and when he unsheathed it, it was a black blade with a light brown handle with engravings of what seemed like feathers. "To Lance, the noble, you are the most noble man I have met." Lance smiled and fastened it at his belt like the others did. Finally, he gave Mordred the longest and widest blade. "To the captain, for his incredible skill and navigation." When he unsheathed it, it looked as though a middle piece of the blade was removed. Two thin blades sat next to each other with about a pinky's width apart. A small ruby the size of a fingertip sat at the between the blades at the bottom. The handle beneath it was wrapped with a dark blue cloth and the traders couldn't help but stare in awe.

"Thank you." Mordred smiled proudly. "We appreciate it, Percival."

Then, they headed off with new daggers at their belts and money in their pockets. Once the ship had left the dock, Lance poured the money in his hand. Five gold coins fell into his palm and suddenly a ring attached to a chain fell out onto the floorboards. No one was around to see it so Lance picked it up hastily and looked at it. It was a gold ring with the signet of a dragon. Lance shrugged and hung it around his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they got sailing back onto the dark blue waves, Lance drank his whole bottle of ale. He swaggered around, obviously intoxicated, stumbling over his own feet while the rest laughed at him. He gripped the rail for support. His vision swam and he just sputtered nonsense. Later, once Lance was sober enough to punch Gwaine in the shoulder; Lance sat on a crate below deck. Hours passed while he just rubbed his eyes and groaned from his horrible headache. He heard some commotion above but he didn't bother to go up. Once it got dark, and Lance had trouble navigating through the bottom of the ship, he climbed the ladder to the top deck. He suddenly was yanked up by the armpits and restrained from moving. "Took you long enough!" Mordred said against the gag in his mouth, although it came out more like, "Ook oo yong enoh!" Lance wasn't gagged yet. The people restraining them had their ship right next to theirs. There were two men and two women, by the looks of it. They all wore large hats and strange and exotic clothing.

"Where is it?" The man restraining Lance hissed.

Lance rolled his eyes. "I hate it when people do that. Can you be a bit more spec-" The man pulled his arms tighter and Lance groaned.

"I'm looking for the ring, it has a dragon pressed into it."

Lance blinked and tried to keep his expression neutral. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"The others said they sold it while you were stowed away below deck. We didn't come and get you in case you could have hidden it before we came down."

Lance shook his head. Then a woman's voice said, "Search him." And he did just that. The man searched his hands, his pockets, and his neck. Lance closed his eyes knowing they would find it on the chain on his neck. But as he laid a hand on his collar bone, he didn't feel the chain against his skin.

"You really did sell it!" Lance glared at his friends. Everything was still for a second.

"Ungag the foolish one." The woman restraining Gwaine released the gag. Gwaine spat at the floor.

"Yes we did sell it. We found it on the deck right after you locked yourself away, it must have fallen off when you practically drowned yourself in ale." Gwaine laughed sardonically.

"Who did you sell it to?" The woman who restrained Gwaine said. She had an Irish accent, it sounded like.

Gwaine laughed again. "Why would I tell-" He was cut off by a crash.

"Sorry." A voice said. Lance turned his head to see a man brushing himself off after he idiotically fell over.

"_Mer_lin." The man behind Lance said. "You idiot! You were supposed to, ugh! Can you do anything right?" Lance almost laughed.

"Sorry." He said again.

Suddenly Lance's eyes widened. He realized this in the moment of distraction "You're pirates." He thought aloud.

Everything was quiet. All Lance could hear were the waves breaking against the ship. "Take them onto our ship." The man behind Lance said. Lance was shoved forward, he walked as everyone was ushered onto the other ship. It was definitely more impressive. The sails were pure white and the ship was massive. Nets and precious cargo were sprawled across the deck.

"At least tell us who you are." Gwaine said as they were all being tied up.

"I'm Arthur, I'm the captain." This was the one who held Lance back.

"I'm Will." The one who held Leon.

"Morgana." The girl holding Gwaine with the Irish accent.

"Gwen." She must've been holding Mordred. He groaned as she pulled the ropes tight.

"I'm-"

"They know who you are Merlin, just shut up."

He did.

Moonlight cast exaggerated shadows across each of their faces, everyone was ungagged.

"I'm Lance." Lance said blandly.

"Gwaine."

"Leon."

"Mord- GIVE ME BACK MY DAGGER."

"Say please," Gwen smirked maliciously.

"No." He said. Gwen casually walked over to the edge of the ship and dangled the knife between two fingers over the sea.

"What did you say?"

"Please." Mordred muttered.

Gwen flaunted back and tossed Arthur his dagger. "What's your name again?"

"Mordred." He hissed.

"Nice name." Morgana smiled.

"Who takes first watch?" Arthur questioned. Morgana raised her hand voluntarily.

"Morgana, are you sure? You could get hurt." He said gently.

She scoffed. "Just because I'm your sister doesn't mean I need taking care of." Morgana laughed as she searched each of Lance and his friends. She found each of their daggers and stuffed them into her bag. She grabbed the one Arthur was playing with from his hands. "Nice dagger, Mordred." She sat down onto a barrel. Arthur walked up to the wheel and gestured for Gwen, Merlin, and Will, to lift the anchor. As they did so, Morgana cleaned her fingernails with the blade of the knife. Leon kept eyeing Morgana, until Mordred nudged him with a growl. Yes, Morgana was pretty. Beautiful in fact. Her messy raven hair was down under a hat with a majestic feather. Her pale green-blue eyes glistened in the dim moonlight, like a cat. Her pale skin seemed to glow. But then again, she gave off the feeling that if you disrespect her, she could snap your neck. She sat with her legs straight. Crossed at the ankles. She looked nothing like Arthur, who was apparently her brother. He had fair golden hair and medium blue eyes with slightly tan skin. Gwen had beautifully tanned skin with warm brown eyes and long wavy brown hair. Gwen seemed very loving, at sight, but Lance could already tell that she wasn't the kind of person to mess with. Will looked completely ordinary guy. He wasn't that muscular but he was still averagely fit, with medium brown hair and dark hazel eyes. Merlin, on the other hand, stuck out like sore thumb. He was extremely clumsy, with pitch black hair and light blue eyes. He had cutting cheekbones that cast strange shadows on his face. He wore a dark blue cloak, which gave him a mysterious aura, but he was incredibly scrawny. Although, Arthur seemed fond of him.

Once they were sailing, Only Morgana and Arthur were left with lance and them. "So, how are you enjoying your stay?" Morgana retorted. "Isn't it nice to sail with us?"

"Completely." Mordred spat with an obvious loathing tone.

"I like you Mordred, you have confidence."

"So?"

"Confidence is extremely sexy in a man," Morgana smirked. Mordred turned a deep scarlet, his green eyes shut with embarrassment.

"Stop flirting with them, Morgana." Arthur called.

"I am not flirting with them! I'm teasing them. They aren't the ugliest group of traders we've ambushed."

"_Morgana!_"

"Plus the fact that we have them on our ship pleases me." Morgana laughed mirthfully. Almost all of Lance and his friends obviously were blushing. Except Mordred who hung his head down, to obscure his red face. Some time passed before Morgana called Merlin up to watch them. Merlin walked over and sat on the barrel that Morgana sat on previously. Arthur laughed and called, "Merlin, are you sure you can handle this?"

"Don't be such an ass!" Merlin called back smiling.

"Why is Arthur so respectful to everyone, except you?" Leon asked.

"Oh it isn't like that. It's just fun and games, we're like brothers kind of."

"You seem to just accept his insults, stand up to him!" Gwaine said. "I can already tell he's an arrogant captain who abuses his title."

"He isn't like that once you get to know him. He once said I was the bravest man he ever knew. Then, he threatened to kill me if I told anyone that. But we were about to die so I guess it's understandable."

"Why do you where that cloak?" Lance asked.

"So many questions. But my mother gave it to me."

"Why are you after this ring?"

"Now," Merlin laughed. "I'm not that stupid to tell you."

The rest of the night was silent.


End file.
